witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Asher
Asher or just Ash is the protector of the Witchblade, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Meeting Alex After the Witchblade bonds with Alex Underwood, Asher tracks her down. Having moments before nearly eluded an attacker, Alex pulls out a a spray, aiming it at him. Ash calms Alex down, revealing to know about what happened to her, the mysterious voice, memory loss and the attacker in her apartment. The man also knows about the visions she has saw. Alex then collapses on the ground. As Alex wakes up, she finds herself in the apartment of Ash. She's pissed, that someone attacked her and now she is being held as hostage by some creep. Ash tells her, that she can leave whenever she wants and only took her to his apartment for safety. He continues, telling her, that the artifact hasn't completely merged with her and Alex is at her most vulnerable until the host transfer is complete. Alex doesn't believe him and decides to leave. Ash tries to talk her out of this action by telling her, that a scavenger already has tried to kill her in her apartment. He warns Alex, that next time it will be something worse. Alex still doesn't believe him, thinking he's crazy. Ash tells her, that she should stop resisting the artifact as it kills the hosts who reject it. He then asks, what are her last memories. Alex tells him, that yesterday the husband of one her clients was following her. Believing to have lost him in the subway, Alex goes to interview his housekeeper. As she climbs up the fire escape ladder onto the roof, she's shot in the chest and falls off the building. Alex then asks the man if this is hell. Ash explains, that this is opposite of hell and the power of the artifact comes from the moment of host's death. It gives life, but the price is, that she has been seeing and hearing strange things. After hearing all this, Alex decides to go to check on Myra, much to her guardians objections. He suggests, that she should wait another few days, until the artifact bonds with her. Alex disregards his warnings and proceeds to leave. Helping Alex Having realised, that she's not the same anymore, Alex goes to man, that helped her, Ash. After meeting him, Ash calms her down, saying that he would never willfully let the Witchblade hurt her. Ash continues by telling Alex, that he can teach her how to control it. Alex then asks Ash to explain her what this thing is and make it stop. Ash tells her, that no one knows where it came from. What they do know is that, the Witchblade is a weapon, meant to fight all the darkness and evil, that normal humans can't see. The artifact only chooses special women, chosen for their place in history's darkest hours. Because Alex has been chosen at the moment of her death, her bond to the artifact is especially strong. Ash then tells her to stop fighting the Witchblade and begin to listen to it as monsters that she's meant to destroy will try to eliminate her while she is still new and vulnerable. After listening to Ash, Alex returns to her apartment. Accompanied by Ash, Alex goes to morgue in order to inspect Blake's corpse. Unfortunately, Ash doesn't recognise the tattoo. Blake then wakes up and pushes Ash out of the room. He then grabs Alex and pushes her on the ground. As Blake slowly walks to her, indenting to killer her, Alex grabs an electric saw and cuts off his arm, bearing the strange tattoo. Noticing, that the hand began to smoke, Alex grabs a scalpel and stabs the hand, killing Blake. Outside the morgue, Alex decides to go to ER, but Ash tells her to give the nerves a few hours to knit and she 'will be good as new. Ash then leaves Alex alone, saying that he's supposed to protect the Witchblade and not the wielder and until she begins to use using the weapon as it was intended, she will be on her own. The next day, Ash approaches Alex as she leaves a bar. Ash says to her, that its his duty to look after her and she let him at least tech Alex how to control the Witchblade. Alex rejects his help and walks away. As Ash returns home, he finds Alex waiting for him and asks him to teach her how to perform an exorcism. Alex trains with Ash as she recalls the past events. Although she is a formidable fighter, Ash notes, that her skills won't be enough when facing against supernatural beings. Frustrated, Alex asks Ash to teach her how to use the Witchblade, but he answers, that he can't explain something as elemental as the snow. Asher then gets a call from Majil who tells him to come to the church as Alex is in trouble. When he comes to the church, Ash concludes, that Alex has been possessed by the demon who was inhabiting Perdida Duncan. Ash tells, that Alex needs to hear the voice of somebody she trust, in order to help fight off the demon. He then asks Perdida to find and bring Debbie here. Alex then manages to wakes up, having been freed from the demons grip and notices that she's surrounded by her friends. Debbie decides to call to the police, but Ash, Majil and Perdida doesn't let her. The group then go separate ways. Taken Hostage Soon after, Alex frees wife girls from the Legion's trafficking ring, Ash is kidnapped by the possessed Brunt Barrows. Moments before being taken, he sends a message to Alex with a word "LOFT" written in it. After Alex comes to Ash's loft, she receives a video call from unknown number. When Alex accepts the call, she sees Ash beaten up and tied to a chair. The demon, now inhabiting Detective Barrows body, warns Alex, that this time he went after a hard target, but next time, it could be Debbie or her dad. Ash then tells Alex to not listen to the demon and don't try to come for him. The demon then proceeds to punch Ash and tells Alex to come alone and give up herself and then maybe it will consider sparing her friends. As the demon ends the call, it tries to understand where Ash got his training. After few guesses, the demon figures, that Ash is an MI-6 agent and asks him what is he doing here in New York. Ash refuses to explain, telling him instead to come closer. The demon then mocks Ash, saying that it will enjoy telling Alex, that he lied to her about himself. Ash tells him, that demon is a fool if it believes it and it gone too long unchecked in this city to realize that you just picked a fight it can't win. At the Brighton Beach, Alex decides to not wait for SWAT, much to Roseland's objections. Inside the restaurant, she finds Ash and Barrows. She then tells the demon to talk with her directly. The demon then reveals his true form as Frank Leonetti, which confuses Barrows as he remembers killing him. The demon explains, that through Frank, it was able to pull the strings from the shadows. Alex then mocks the demon and confronts it in her mind. The demon tells her, that it has thousands of bodies around the city and destroying one won't make any difference. Alex explains, that because the demon created this body, destroying it will destroy demon himself. After a tough fight, Alex manages to kill Legion. Roseland then comes into the restaurant and arrests Barrows, as his tattoo disappears. Alex together with Ash then proceed to leave the restaurant. As they walk down by the river, Alex reveals that she knows that Ash lied to her about himself. Ash tells Alex, that shouldn't do this alone and he can still help her. Alex doesn't listen to him and tells Ash to leave. Ash complies, gets into a car and leaves. Personality Powers & Abilities Abilities * Martial Artist: Ash is trained in martial arts. He was able to easily outmatch Alex in a fight and was commended as a formidable opponent by the Legion. Gallery Legion55.jpg|Ash meeting Alex. Legion107.jpg|Alex asking Ash for help. Legion18.jpg|Alex training with Ash. Legion50.jpg|Ash thrown by possessed Blake. Legion40.jpg|Multiple former Ash's identities. Legion71.jpg|Ash taken hostage. Legion99.jpg|Ash leaving. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters